Deep Down In Your Mind
by L-mouss
Summary: Sebuah karakter study mengenai William Brandt tentang bagaimana dia menghadapi rasa bersalahnya atas kematian istri Ethan hingga penyelesaiannya di akhir film.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, mission impossible is not mine.

Note: soo, terjadi kesalahan dan ternyata, aku salah ketentuan buat ikutan celenjnya kak Shirei, T.T

Jadi maaf kak tapi ternyata nggak jadi karena ini pov 2 bukan pov 1 observer, #nangis.

Ini karakter study untuk William Brandt dari Mission Impossible, so i hope you enjoy it. :D

Oh btw, timelinenya, sebelum dan sementara film berjalan hingga akhir film. Direkomendasikan untuk nonton filmnya biar nggak bingung.

* * *

Mission Impossible 4 © Brad Bird

Deep Down In Your Mind

* * *

Kata orang kau punya segalanya. Kau punya uang, kau punya aset, kau punya skill yang luar biasa sebagai mantan agen lapangan, kau punya memori yang tajam melebihi kemampuan manusia pada umumnya, dan kau punya pekerjaan yang penting.

Kau adalah William Brandt, kepala analis yang bekerja di bawah perintah Mentri.

Singkatnya, kata orang kau itu sempurna...

Tapi kenyataannya kau lebih tahu tentang dirimu daripada orang lain. Kau tahu bahwa dirimu sama sekali tak mendekati kata sempurna. Kau adalah seorang manusia yang mampu merasakan emosi, sakit, takut, gelisah, trauma_..._

_Trauma._ Kata itu adalah kata yang kau benci. Kata itu yang menyebabkan kau berhenti menjadi agen lapangan. Kata itu yang membuatmu selalu bermimpi buruk di malam hari. Kata itu yang membuatmu tak berani menghadapi situasi hidup dan mati lagi.

Semua karena _trauma_.

Trauma akibat kegagalan yang terjadi di misi terakhirmu. Trauma akibat kesalahanmu hingga nyawa seseorang melayang percuma. Dan kau teringat kembali akan kejadian itu.

Kejadian di mana kau memimpin timmu untuk menjaga sepasang kekasih yang merupakan aset untuk organisasi tempatmu bekerja―_Impossible Mission Force_. Kau ingat ketika kau mendapatkan berita bahwa pasukan Serbia menginginkan pasangan suami istri ini, dan ketika kau dan timmu mempersiapkan diri untuk menyambut pasukan ini. Hingga ketika serangan dari pasukan itu tiba, kalian sudah siap. Singkat kata, kau berhasil menguasai keadaan.

Tapi walau begitu, jauh dalam lubuk hatimu, kau ingin memperingatkan pasangan ini. Sayang, perintah dalam misi ini melarangmu untuk berinteraksi dengan keduanya. Dan perintah tetaplah perintah hingga kau tak mengindahkan keinginanmu itu. Di situlah letak kesalahanmu.

Suatu hari, ketika sang suami pergi meninggalkan hotel untuk lari pagi, kau memutuskan untuk mengikutinya, dan meninggalkan dua orang anak buahmu untuk menjaga istrinya. Saat kau kembali ke hotel, keadaan menjadi buruk. Dua orang yang kau suruh untuk menjaga sang istri pingsan, dan sang istri sendiri menghilang.

Kau cukup panik saat itu, mencoba mencari sang jejak sang istri tapi tak menemukannya. Tiga hari kemudian kau mendengar berita bahwa polisi lokal menemukan tubuh sang istri... sisa-sisa tubuhnya.

Dan kau ketakutan, kau merasa gagal. Kau tak sanggup untuk menghadapi keadaan seperti ini lagi, tak sanggup untuk menghadapi situasi hidup mati lagi. Kau menatap bayanganmu di kaca dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang. Dan saat itu juga, kau memutuskan bahwa hari itu merupakan hari terakhirmu di lapangan.

Kau dipanggil oleh Mentri setelahnya, dan bekerja sebagai seorang analis. Tak butuh waktu lama bagimu untuk mencapai posisi _Chief Analist_ karena kemampuanmu yang luar biasa dalam menganalisis dan mengingat banyak hal.

Kau sempat mendengar kabar tentang sang suami; tentang bagaimana dia ditahan akibat membunuh secara membabi buta enam nasionalis Serbia untuk membalas kematian istrinya, karena pak mentri mendapat telepon akan hal itu.

Dan rasa bersalah menghantuimu setelahnya, akan menghantuimu lagi saat kau mengingat kejadian itu.

Kau terkadang memikirkan tentang sang suami. Kau tahu bahwa dia tengah menghabiskan waktunya di penjara. Kau tak berpikir akan bertemu dengannya lagi, hingga dua hari yang lalu saat kau berada di Moskow bersama pak mentri dan kau dikenalkan padanya, pada Ethan Hunt.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Kau menyelesaikan ceritamu pada dua agen lainnya; Jane Carter dan Benji Dunn.

Memberi tahu orang lain apa yang sering mengganggumu dalam mimpi, apa yang menjadi rahasia terbesar dalam hidupmu, sumber rasa takut dan traumamu selama ini, sedikit meringankan sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam dadamu.

Hanya sedikit, karena sang objek dalam cerita tak menjadi pendengar. Karena dia belum mengetahui rahasiamu.

Benji menatapmu dengan terkejut. Heran dan tak percaya terlihat di wajahnya sebelum dia mengangkat suara, "Tidak, itu tak mungkin. Istrinya meninggalkannya."

"Aku juga pernah mendengarnya, Benji. Tapi sayangnya, aku ada di sana," katamu. "Aku juga di sana saat Mentri mendapat telepon bahwa Ethan ditahan karena membunuh enam nasionalis Serbia secara membabi buta."

"Membunuh tanpa perintah," kata Benji.

"Dia disangkal," sambung Jane.

Hening beberapa saat, kemudian kau berjalan menuju meja, membuang napasmu lelah. Kau duduk di sana, bisa merasakan tatapan keduanya yang diarahkan padamu.

"Hal terakhir yang kutahu, aku dalam pesawat ke Dubai," katamu. "Membayangkan masa lalu, apa aku harus memberitahunya?" kau mengangkat pandanganmu dan bertemu pandang dengan Benji dan Jane. "Bagaimana caraku memberitahunya... bahwa aku yang bertanggung jawab."

* * *

XxX

* * *

Semua itu keajaiban, bagaimana kalian semua bisa sampai pada tahap ini, tahap antiklimaks dari kisah menarikmu bersama Ethan Hunt, Benji Dunn, dan Jane Carter.

Semua masalah terselesaikan, Kurt Hendriks atau Cobalt, otak dari semua rencana meledakkan nuklir di tanah Amerika berhasil dinetralisir. Nama kalian (dan seluruh IMF) yang telah tercoreng akibat ledakan bom di Kremlin sudah di bersihkan. Dan walaupun kalian sempat mengalami kegagalan dan bentrok dalam tim itu pada akhirnya tim itu tetaplah satu-satunya hal yang berfungsi dengan baik dalam misi kalian.

Dan yang terpenting, kalian dan seluruh IMF tak lagi disangkal oleh pemerintahan Amerika Serikat. Walau bayarannya adalah nyawa Mentri yang sebelumnya bertanggung jawab atas IMF.

Simpulannya, semua kembali normal. Semua kecuali satu, rasa bersalahmu yang tak kunjung hilang atas peristiwa yang menimpa istri Ethan. Dan duduk berkumpul di sini, di salah satu bar di Seattle membahas tentang sebuah misi baru sama sekali tak membantu. Tidak dengan kau yang berpikiran kalau Ethan tak menginginkan kau untuk berada di lapangan.

Jadi ya, kau melihat bagaimana Benji mengambil ponsel yang ada di atas meja itu dengan segera―serius, sepertinya Benji benar-benar mengidolakan Ethan dan ingin terus bekerja dengannya. Mungkin mereka punya sejarah sendiri sebelumnya.

Dan Jane yang juga langsung mengambilnya. Hingga tinggal kau seorang yang ada di meja itu bersama Ethan.

Kau bangkit dari kursi itu dan berjalan, memutuskan untuk tak mengambil ponsel itu.

"Brandt," dia menyebut namamu, membuatmu berhenti tepat di sampingnya.

"Aku tak akan mengambil ponsel itu, Ethan. Kurasa kau tak menginginkanku di lapangan," katamu. Kau berhenti sebentar untuk menarik napas kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku tahu istrimu telah tiada..." kau behenti lagi untuk menarik napas. _Ini dia_, pikirmu, kau akan memberitahukannya rahasia terbesar dalam hidupmu. Rahasia yang juga menyangkut dengan orang terpenting Ethan; istrinya.

"Saat itu aku di Kroasia. Aku di sana untuk satu alasan... Satu. Dan aku gagal. Itu tugasku untuk melindungi istrimu."

Nah sudah selesai, kau sudah mengakuinya pada orang yang bersangkutan. Dan ya, ternyata memang lebih berat mengakuinya pada―

"Bagaimana kau tahu istriku meninggal?"

Kau langsung menoleh padanya sesaat setelah kalimat itu terproses di kepalamu. "Ada mayatnya."

"Apa kau melihatnya?"

Seperti ada yang aneh dari pertanyaan Ethan. Seolah ada yang disembunyikannya...

"Kau, kau membunuh orang-orang serbia itu."

"Aku harus merebut istriku."

"Kau dikirim ke penjara Rankow."

"Itu pengorbanan yang harus kulakukan. IMF curiga kalau Hendrick punya orang di Rankow."

Ah, semua mulai masuk akal sekarang. Mayat yang ditemukan bukanlah istri Ethan, itu hanyalah akal-akalan orang serbia untuk menutupinya. Istri Ethan masih disekap oleh mereka dan Ethan pergi ke sana untuk merebutnya kembali, bukan untuk membalas dendam. Dia membunuh orang-orang Serbia itu agar bisa―"Dan enam orang Serbia yang mati itu untuk menyamar masuk?"

"Misiku tak sia-sia," kata Ethan.

Mengetahui semua ini merupakan sesuatu yang melegakan buatmu. Rasa bersalah itu seolah hilang karena selama ini yang terjadi di kepalamu hanyalah sebuah salah paham. Yang terjadi padamu adalah sebuah misi di atas misi.

Kau duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya diduduki Benji. Tertawa kecil dan menutup mukamu karena hal ini benar-benar memalukan. Dan ya, kau harus mengakui bahwa kau memang sedang sial waktu itu.

"Mentri tak pernah memberitahuku," katamu, bertanya secara tak langsung pada Ethan tentang alasan kenapa tak ada pemberitahuan padamu sebelumnya.

"Aku menerima misi di penjara Rankow dengan satu syarat. Tak ada yang boleh tahu istriku masih hidup."

"Tapi, kau memberitahuku."

Ethan mengangguk dan kau tersenyum kecil karenanya.

"Kapan kau tahu saat itu aku ada di Kroasia?" tanyamu.

"Aku membaca berkasmu, setelah misi di India."

Ah, ternyata Ethan baru saja mengetahuinya setelah IMF tak lagi disangkal. "Bagus. Jadi kau memalsukan kematian istrimu?"

"Selama kita bersama, dia tak akan pernah aman." Ah, ya, masuk akal bagimu. Karena selamanya istri seorang agen akan menjadi incaran mereka yang pernah berhadapan dengannya dan mempunyai dendam terpendam. Mereka akan mengincar orang yang disayangi agen itu karena itu merupakan sebuah kelemahan. "Bukan tugasmu untuk melindunginya, Brandt. Itu adalah tugasku."

"Baiklah," katamu karena Ethan ada benarnya juga. Kau menawarkan tanganmu untuk disalaminya sambil berkata, "Jadi kita baik-baik saja?"

Dia menerima tanganmu dan kalian berdua bersalaman. "Ya, kita baik-baik saja."

Kau bangun dengan senyuman di bibirmu, mengambil ponsel itu dari atas meja dan mengetukkan ujungnya beberapa kali sebagai salam berpisah, lalu kau berlalu pergi.

* * *

END

* * *

Nyahahhahaa, #tertawahisteris, selesai sudah penderitaanku untuk menyelesaikan fic ini, #hiks, hampir sebulan, XD XD. dan setelah diedit blablabla, jadilah karakter study... (horee) yang kepanjangan, XD. sebenarnya bisa lebih panjang lagi sih cuma―CUTTTT!

Soo, setelah aku sadar bahwa ternyata aku salah akhirnya cerita ini batal diikutkan ama celenjnya kak Bayu. Yah, mau bilang apa lagi, karena itu aku buat satu lagi cerita dari fandom terbuang lainnya. Semoga jadii, #amin…

Dari pada kepanjangan, dipotong di sini aja deh, Reviews are appreciated. :D


End file.
